Desperation
by Touma-Sama
Summary: ... "You could embrace her from behind and then softly whisper in her ears... 'I love you'" With a look of disbelief Kyon simply said "No way in hell Koizumi." Kyon/Haruhi


"_Then how many loops have we been through?!"_

"_...This would be the 15,499thloop."_

'_15,499!!'_

"Welcome!" A waitress greeted them as the group entered the cafe. The group of 5 made their way to a table and sat down. The table was filled with chatter usually initiated by the eccentric brown-haired girl, and soon they had placed their orders and were chatting away nonchalantly.

"We did a lot this summer..." Haruhi exclaimed, looking at the list.

'Way too much if you ask me'

"I think we should... no this is enough" Haruhi stated.

'Not enough for you...' Kyon sighed. His life would have been so much simpler if he had just kept his mouth shut when he met Haruhi. With all the adventures he had been through, this had definitely been one of the most absurd. Apparently they had been stuck in an infinite time loop for around 500 years! He had no idea how Nagato retained her sanity, but it did explain her bored look, an unusual look on her usually blank face.

"I had tomorrow reserved in case of something, but I guess everyone can just rest at home. I'll see you guys in the clubroom in two days!" With a final nod Haruhi stood up and proceeded to the exit.

'Not this again...' Kyon thought as he watched her head towards the exit. An immense feeling of déjà-vu hit him. He felt as if every fibre of his being needed to stop this. Kyon quickly stood up and made towards Haruhi as if to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything. With a gaping mouth he watched Haruhi exit the store and walked briskly towards her home. Kyon stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"I think you should go after her Kyon." Kyon twitched.

"I think you should go Koizumi!" Kyon after all, knew how bothersome Haruhi could be.

"I would but you know Suzumiya-san would never take anything I say seriously." He replied with a smile.

"And you think she takes anything _I _say seriously_?" _ Kyon stated with disbelief. Haruhi obviously thought of Kyon as a joke, brushing his many criticisms aside.

"All that aside, I think you are the best suited person in this situation" Koizumi stated.

"I think you should go too Kyon-kun... Suzumiya-san listens to you..." Mikuru said sadly. Kyon just looked at her in disbelief. She had her worst puppy-dog/crying eyes out, and it hurt Kyon just looking at it.

'I can't believe this...' Kyon turned lastly towards Nagato, seeking some sort of sign or helpful advice which Nagato usually gave him in cases like these. Nagato looked at him blankly, and with a small nod she indicated towards where Haruhi had gone. Kyon sighed.

'Thanks a lot Nagato.'

With a resigned look on his face, Kyon quickly left the cafe in search of Haruhi.

_**XXXLast nightXXX**_

"_..."_

"_Nagato?"_

"_..."_

"_This is Kyon, you there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I was just wondering, in all of the time loops, did any of us try anything to break the loop?"_

"_..."_

"_Nagato?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Err, can you tell me?" _

"_In the 15,499 instances of the loop, there were 43 instances of Koizumi persuading Haruhi to plan a brigade calendar in hopes she would look forward to the club. All attempts met in failure. 92 Attempts by Mikuru to persuade Haruhi to do some last minute costume shopping. All attempts met in failure." Nagato stated matter-of-factly._

"_Mmm, sounds like something they would do...but um.." Kyon felt he was going to regret this. "Did i try anything?" There was a tense silence from Nagatos end._

"_Yes. Of the 15,499 instances of the loop, you spent 11 instances trying to break it. 4 instances of you convincing Haruhi that you had seen a U.F.O. 3 you spent convincing Haruhi of the existence of time-travellers, espers, and aliens. 3 instances of you procuring a date with Haruhi on the 31__st__ and 1 instance of you..." Kyon stared ahead in disbelief, a date with Haruhi?_

"_Wha-wait. Did any of them work? "_

"_It is to my understanding that Haruhi did not believe in you seeing a U.F.O, or your knowledge of outer-beings. The three dates that occurred on the 31__st__, appeared to end in disaster from my understanding." Kyon sighed. Knowing Haruhi, she probably thought it was an elaborate plot or some such. _

"_And what was the last attempt Nagato?" Kyon asked, finally remembering that she left one out._

"_..." A long silence._

"_Um... Nagato?"_

"_Classified information." She stated firmly._

_Kyon sighed._

**XXXPresent DayXXX**

'Where is that troublesome woman?'

Kyon had spent the last 10 minutes attempting to find Haruhi. He knew the general direction of her house, but knowing Haruhis irregular pattern, she could have took a detour for all he knew.

'This is impossible.' He thought, as he looked around at the huge crowd of people doing some last minute back-to-school shopping. Haruhi should have been easy to spot, considering her personality and her unique ribbon hairstyle. In fact, she looked exactly liked that girl right over-

'There!' Kyon thought as the familiar ribbons vanished into an alley. He raced towards the spot, brushing past many angry pedestrians along the way. As he came across the alley, he noticed a faint brown hair vanishing at the end of the alleyway. He quickly sprinted towards the exit and ended on a neighbourhood road. As he stood their panting he looked along the road, and saw... nothing.

'Damnit Haruhi, where on earth did you learn to disappear like that?' Kyon thought with a groan. At this rate he was doomed to repea-

"Kyon?!" Ah... the familiar bossy and energetic voice of Haruhi. Kyon turned around and saw her leaning against the side of the alley exit.

'What is she? On the run?'

"Finally, I was looking everywhere for you." He said with a huff. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"And why the heck are you looking for me? I thought there was someone stalking me you know!" Kyon sighed. Only Haruhi would assume that someone would be stalking her in the middle of a crowd. He was at a troublesome position, what to tell Haruhi?

"Um I err..." He trailed off. Haruhi glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Um, I wanted to walk you home?" Kyon blurted out awkwardly. That seemed to have an effect as Haruhi looked quickly to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'cute'

"B-baka! I can walk home fine you know, I know how to protect myself! Hmph." She turned around, her back towards Kyon. With a huff, she started walking away from him. Kyon quickly followed.

"And why are you still following me idiot?!" She shouted, half looking at him.

"Err, my homes this way too?" He stated unsurely. She looked at him awkwardly.

"Well fine, let's go then." Haruhi stated, seemingly satisfied with the situation. With a sigh in relief, Kyon walked besides Haruhi. They walked in awkward silence with Haruhi shifting her eyes to look at him every few moments. Kyon, having noticed her actions out of the corner of his vision, looked at her strangely. Haruhi just looked away.

"So Haruhi, have you done everything you wanted to do?" Kyon asked, seemingly calm. Haruhi just looked at him weirdly.

"Well...yea, I wished we had more time, there could've been so many things we could have done..." She trailed off. Kyon groaned inside, knowing her, there could be a thousand more things to do. He had to shift her desires away from looping another summer.

"We did so much in 2 weeks, I'm exhausted" Kyon said with a yawn that wasn't hard to fake. Haruhi just huffed.

"Your always exhausted baka-Kyon"

'Damn, I need a new tactic.'

"Um, so you got anything planned for the SOS brigade?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Not really... besides our weekly hunts." She stated. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she didn't seem to be paying attention.

'This is bad, I can't get her to look forward to school... wait what the heck am I saying.' Kyon sighed; all this nonsense is giving him a headache. He looked at Haruhi examining her, searching for a clue. Her beautiful face caught in a contemplative look, her beautiful eyes seemingly full of life, and her vibrant hair flowing gently in the breeze... he could fall in love with a girl like that. With a start, Kyon almost fell, but quickly fell back in step.

'What is wrong with me...?' He thought. 'This is Haruhi were talking about, the impossible and annoying girl.' If Kyon were to be honest to himself, despite all the troubles he had gotten into thanks to her, he wouldn't change anything simply because despite all of his nagging and complaining he loved the things he had experiences, he loved the SOS brigade despite its numerous faults.

"Kyon." That snapped Kyon out of his musing as he looked at an inquisitive Haruhi.

"Ya?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Haruhi seemed almost... shy.

'What the hell is going on?'

"Well... I have a lot of homework to do, and I felt like relaxing since all the things we did these two weeks really wore me out, um, why?" Kyon answered truthfully. Haruhi just huffed and looked away in... Annoyance?

"Hmph. Nothing!" She then proceeded to give him the cold shoulder. Confused, Kyon wondered what the hell did he say.

'All I said was the truth...' He sighed, he knew better than to understand girls, or rather Haruhi. They continued to walk in silence for awhile. Kyon grew more desperate with each passing moment.

'If I don't do something it's going to be another loop!'

"Haruhi, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked desperately. Haruhi turned her head so fast he thought she was going to snap. Instead she relaxed and answered with a happy tone.

"Nope. I have the whole day free..." She finished with a questioning stare at him.

'What?' Kyon thought as she continued to question him with her stare.

"Oh. I was just wondering 'cause you're usually always doing something. Never thought you'd be one to relax at home." He finished awkwardly. Haruhi continued to look at him questionably. Kyon squirmed.

"...what?" He asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Haruhi looked at him shocked... then quickly turned away angrily.

"Nothing!" Kyon just sighed, Haruhi was just impossible to understand. They walked in tense silence as they neared the end of the road, Kyon thinking just about everything he could do to convince Haruhi to want to look forward to the future. Haruhi just fumed angrily.

"My home is this way!" She shouted and angrily stormed to the right. Kyons house was nowhere near that direction so he had no excuse.

'This is bad, what can I do god damnit?!' Kyon thought hastily.

"Wait Haruh-" Haruhi turned around fiercely.

"Shut up baka-Kyon, don't even think about following me!" With that, she turned around and proceeded to walk with renewed vigour. Kyon was growing desperate as he looked at her retreating back.

'What do I do!?!?'

'_Embrace her from behind and then whisper in her ear "I love you".' _

'God damnit Koizumi! I...I cant do that!' He thought as his chance slowly slipped away in the form of Haruhis retreating back. He couldn't do it... he couldn't just go up to her and say that he loved her. He didn't even like her that way... at least he thought so. She was beautiful that's for sure, but her personality is just so... so.. Haruhi. And besides, no way Haruhi would like him... well she did stop destroying the world after he kissed her... and she behaves very weird when they were alone... could it be? Could he risk it? Could he risk potentially ruining their current relationship?

'I... I can't just go up to her and say it... but I can't let this loop keep on going on, if I don't do this now, who knows how long it will be...damnit! SCREW IT ALL'

Kyon ran towards Haruhi with all his might. Haruhi, hearing the approaching footsteps turned around to yell at Kyon, but couldn't as she was embraced from behind. She tensed as she felt a pair of familiar arms circle around her shoulders and lock themselves in place. She heard a soft breathing as Kyon rested his head on the nape of her neck. She was all too aware of his body pressed against hers, despite his roughness, she felt _protected_. Thats when the situation came rushing back towards her senses. A fierce blush became prominent on her face as she opened her mouth to scream at him when he said it. A soft whisper, so quiet she almost didn't hear it, but she definitely did. A whisper of...

"I love you."

Kyons breathing had stilled, yet his heart was racing painfully. He still couldn't believe that he had done it. He noticed her form sink into his, as her legs gave in.

"Haruhi?" He asked. Unsure if she was hurt somehow. She was breathing fast, and he felt her shiver against him. He was almost about to panic when he felt her stand up and slowly turn her head to meet his eyes.

"Say it again." She said in a whisper. Kyon stopped breathing for a second at the intensity of her stare.

"I love you." He stated, in a normal voice this time. She tensed again.

"Do you mean it?" Haruhi asked, her voice shy and unfamiliar on her usually eccentric person.

"Yes, I love you Haruhi, I love yo-Mmph" He was silenced by a kiss.

Haruhi turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening her kiss. Kyon wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and returned her kiss ferociously. They kissed impossibly long until the need for oxygen broke them apart. They stood there in each other's arms, breathing heavily. They gazed at each other almost unsure of what to do.

"I love you too Kyon..." Haruhi said softly, slowly resting her head on his shoulders.

"What took you so long b-baka..." She said faintly. Kyon tightened his grip, gently stroking her hair with one arm.

"Sorry...I was being stupid all along..." He replied softly. He did wonder why he didn't do this already, he loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, the feel of her lips, and her faint taste of strawberries. It felt so wonderful to hold her against him.

'I could get used to this.' He thought faintly. Haruhi, finally catching her breath, looked up at him lovingly ... then her posture turned mischievous .

'Uh oh... I'm going to regret this aren't I...'

"You are going to have to make up for all that lost time Kyon... and I think we should get started on that... right now." Haruhi said with a glint in her eye, she latched onto Kyons arm, and started dragging him towards her house. Kyon, having long since gotten used to Haruhis quirks, decided to give in to her demands with a resigned look. Although he would never admit it, he was looking forward to it.

Kyon ended up regretting it... when her parents walked home to a fierce make out session... right on their kitchen table.

A/N: Hehe. Had this idea when I first read the light novels, decided to write it when I saw the season 2 episode. Tell me what you think!


End file.
